


Alec, The Chef

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's cooking again, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Magnus helps him out more this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec buys a cook book and is determined to become a better cook. Magnus isn't so keen on that idea, but decides to help Alec out when he decides to cook them a dinner one evening. With Magnus' help, Alec realises that maybe there's still some hope for him in the cooking apartment and Magnus isn't as afraid of Alec's cooking anymore.





	Alec, The Chef

''I'm cooking dinner today,'' announced Alec happily and Magnus froze in the place he stood, feeling chills running up his spine when he remembered the stew Alec made the last week when Maryse joined them for dinner and a horrified expression came upon his face. Alec turned to his boyfriend and smiled happily. “You like pasta with vegetables, right?” asked Alec, who opened up the cook book and Magnus grew even more nervous.

Alexander had a cook book in his hands. Where the hell did he get it? Magnus put on a weak smile and slowly came closer to Alec, who was standing behind the counter and was skimming through the recipe, picking out that one since it seemed the easiest one to make. “Oh, you have a cook book?” asked Magnus and Alec gave him a proud smile and a nod. “Where-where did you get that, darling?” asked Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“I bought it,” announced the Shadowhunter. “When I was walking over here I really wanted to cook something for you and I passed by this Mundane book store and here we are,” said Alec and pointed to the book. “There are a lot of advanced recipes in here, but this one seems pretty straightforward,” said Alec as he was reading through it. “I just need carrots, tomatoes, zucchini, peppers…” he started reading again. “Oh, an onion and pasta,” he said and frowned. “Do we have all of these?”

“No,” quickly said Magnus, hoping Alec would forget about the whole cooking thing, but Alec quite soon came up with a perfect solution.

“Well, you can conjure up some of the missing ingredients,” said Alec happily and started humming to himself. “Oh, I can’t wait, I really want to prepare a dinner for you, for a change,” said Alec. “I know that the stew didn’t really turn out quite right the last time, but I blame the recipe, it was old and my grandma was known for not really knowing how to cook. However, it’s gonna be different this time.”

Oh, so Alec was going with that then? Blaming the recipe? It looked like none of the Lightwoods were very good cooks, huh? Amazing soldiers, but when it came to such a basic thing as cooking was, it was a disaster. “You sure you don’t want me just conjure up the entire meal? I mean I am pretty starving as we speak and I’d just like to eat-” tried Magnus again, but Alec placed his finger up, telling Magnus that he had nothing to worry about.

“Here it says that the entire meal is prepared in less than 30 minutes,” said Alec happily and rubbed his palms together. “Besides, it would give me a good opportunity to practice cooking. I know I’m not the best out there,” he said and Magnus almost scoffed. “So, from now on, I’ll be cooking more around here. Get used to it, I’ll be the chef of this kitchen,” announced Alec playfully and walked over to the fridge, taking out the tomatoes and carrots, then brought them to the counter and looked over to Magnus.

“Okay, what else do you need?” asked Magnus in the end, giving into the destiny of having to eat Alec’s food that evening. He didn’t really have the heart to tell to the hunter how bad his cooking really was. Not when Alec was looking so excited about preparing a meal for him. It was a sweet gesture and Magnus would just have to suck it up. Maybe he could give some pointers to Alec along the way?

“Onion, pasta, peppers and zucchini,” said Alec, reading the recipe carefully and Magnus grinned, because Alec was adorable. With one swift movement of his hand, all of the needed things suddenly showed up on the counter next to Alec and he happily grinned. “Thank you,” said Alec and signed the warlock to come closer.

“Want me to help you out?” asked Magnus, hoping, praying that Alec would say yes.

“Oh, not, it’s okay,” said Alec and Magnus cursed mentally. “No need to look so worried, I told you that the recipe was the fault for the last time. This time, you won’t need your magic to make the food edible. I’m a good cook, believe me,” said Alec confidently and Magnus didn’t nod to that, because he didn’t quite share the same opinion. “Now then, let’s get to work,” said Alec, rolled up his sleeves, washed his hands and started with the food prep.

After washing and chopping all of the needed vegetables, Alec put the pan on the stove and poured some oil into it, putting the vegetables inside. Magnus was sitting on the counter, watching Alec cook and he had to smile, because it was adorable to see Alec going back and forth, constantly measuring everything, checking the recipe again. However, as he was in the middle of reading the recipe, he left the stove on high heat and Magnus just had to say something, even if Alec wanted to be the one to cook the meal on his own.

“Angel, the food will burn if you leave it like this,” chimed Magnus in and Alec’s eyes widened. He hurried over to the stove and since he was in a hurry, he ended up knocking over the bottle with olive oil – which he forgot to close – and ended up making the mess. Alec’s eyes widened and he started cursing. Somehow he managed to fuck up even such an easy recipe and he rolled his eyes, cursing his own clumsiness.

“Shit,” he said and grabbed the paper towels and started cleaning up the oil from the floor and the counter, Magnus arching an eyebrow and he grinned, but didn’t get involved too much. Alec said he wanted to be the one cooking, so he allowed him to deal with it. Alec was known for taking down a few demons at the same time, so he surely got this… right? Alec rolled his eyes and looked over to the stove and he saw that the food was already burning, so he quickly changed it to low heat and went back to wiping up the mess.

“Need a hand?” asked Magnus when he saw that Alec didn’t really have everything under control.

“No, no, no… I got this,” said Alec stubbornly as he was still wiping up the spilt oil and Magnus chuckled, but decided to help Alec out anyway. He snapped his fingers and cleaned up his kitchen and Alec’s clothes, giving his boyfriend a little smile and Alec bowed his head, his cheeks burning up with embarrassment. “You didn’t have to… ugh, I can’t do anything right,” said Alec.

“Aw, of course you can… however, you better get back to the vegetables and stir them up a little bit,” said Magnus and pointed to the pan, Alec quickly looking at it too and he nodded, because Magnus was right. Alec quickly did just that and narrowed his eyes when he saw that he indeed managed to burn some of the vegetables and he rolled his eyes. Well, whatever, half of them still looked edible. He took out the burnt pieces and bit into his lower lip. So far, so good.

Magnus grew worried again when he saw Alec picking out little pieces of vegetables and they looked black. Like really burnt. He was half tempted to use his magic like the last time, but he restrained himself and watched Alec pouring some water into the pan and he huffed under his breath. Alec then filled a pot with water for the pasta and placed it onto the stove to bring it up to a boil. Magnus was just sitting there and wondering. Was Alec going to season the vegetables, or…?

“You’re doing very well, Alexander, but didn’t you forget something?”

“I did?!” asked Alec and started reading the recipe again. “W-what?”

“Season the food, darling,” said Magnus and Alec almost smacked himself across the forehead and he nodded. Magnus conjured up the seasonings onto the counter, just to help Alec out a bit and the hunter didn’t really complain.

Alec took the only things he was familiar with – salt and pepper – and went to the cook book, eyes widening when he couldn’t find the correct measurements of how much to add of this stuff. _Season up to your liking_ , it said and Alec narrowed his eyes. “What kind of an asshole writes season up to your liking? I don’t know how much to put in!” complained Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Put in a bit and taste your food, Alexander,” said Magnus and chuckled. “You always have to taste the food you’re making,” he then added and Alec nodded. That made sense.

So that was what Alec did, put in a bit salt and pepper at the time and tasted the food every single time he put some into the pan. Magnus was grinning like a madman by that point, because it was hilarious. But at least he knew that the food was going to be somehow edible. When Alec was sure that the food was seasoned enough he clicked with his tongue and he frowned. It was missing something.

“It needs something else.”

“Well, there’s more of the seasonings,” said Magnus as he pointed to the things he conjured up before. “Take your pick,” he then added and Alec frowned, furrow deepening when he was looking through everything and looked at Magnus.

“Help?”

Magnus smiled and nodded. “You can never go wrong with parsley and basil,” said Magnus and hopped off of the counter and took out fresh parsley and basil. “Here, chop some of it into fine little pieces and add to the rest of the food.”

“A little bit? How much is that?!” asked Alec and groaned. “I need exact number, Magnus.”

“Don’t complicate it too much, just go with it. I’ll help you,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. He finely chopped some of the basil and parsley, looking at Magnus, who kept nodding as he kept adding it to the rest of the food. When Magnus said it was enough, Alec stopped and finally the water started boiling. He added the spaghetti to the boiling water and sighed, leaning against the counter.

“Cooking is difficult,” complained Alec.

“You’re doing so well,” praised him Magnus and grinned when he saw Alec putting some of the cooked vegetables onto the wooden spoon, blowing at it and then carefully bringing it to Magnus’ mouth.

“Here, try it,” said Alec and Magnus smiled, trying the food. His eyes widened, because it tasted very, very good and he grinned when Alec was looking at him, concerned. “What, is it that bad?”

“No,” said Magnus. “It tastes good.”

“Oh thank God,” said Alec. “Maybe there’s still some hope for me,” he said and then looked at Magnus. “Thanks for the help,” he said and Magnus nodded, kissing him softly and he shrugged.

“I’m glad I could help out,” said Magnus. “You can handle the spaghetti on your own, right?” he asked and Alec nodded. “Great, I’ll go set up the table,” announced Magnus and Alec happily nodded to him.

As Magnus was done with the table, Alec served the food, making the plates looking all stylish as they did in the cook book and he then snapped a few photos with his phone and sent them to Izzy, showing off his cooking and decorating skills, Magnus impressed when he saw the plates. “Oh, these look good, good job,” said Magnus and Alec smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you,” he said. “Now let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Magnus couldn’t disagree and the two dived right in. Magnus was eyeing the cook book as he ate, knowing that he should be expecting more of dinners like this in the future now that Alec was so keen on learning how to cook and honestly, he was excited about it now. Alec had some potential and with his help, Magnus wasn’t afraid of Alec’s cooking anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
